


Fuck Me Drug Me

by GioGioStar



Series: Fuck Me Series [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar





	Fuck Me Drug Me

Papyrus was looking at the full bottle of pills Edge had given him. It had been a month since his darker version handed him the pills, telling him that just two would be enough to knock out somebody for at least eight hours. As much as he wanted to finally succumb to his darker desires, his morals were stopping him. Out of the other versions of his brother and himself, they were the only ones that hadn't done anything together. He put up a front of “holier than art thou” air with a lot of them when they would go on about what they had done with their brother. Secretly, Stretch just hated himself for finding arousal in their escapades. He wanted to find the courage that they had and go all the way with his Sans. But he knew that there was no way he would want that.

He knew that he wasn't like the other versions of himself. While the others would have been more inclined to believe that human phrase Cleanliness was close to Godliness, he was a huge slob. His room was normally a disaster zone, dirty clothes and empty bottles of honey thrown across the floor. He knew that there was something somewhere in his room that needed to be thrown out but just didn't have the energy to actually search for it. Papyrus figured one of three things would happen. Sans would get disgusted and tired of the mess and would go and clean it himself, getting him a fully cleaned room. The smell would become too unbearable, he would have to actively find it and throw it out. Or Sans would get really tired of his shit, tell him to clean up his room, get frustrated because he wouldn't and Sans would clean it up in the end.

Papyrus got up from his bed, blushing deeply as he recalled what one of the Sans told him about their experience with his brother. The ketchup loving skeleton went into graphic detail about how his brother had elaborately tied him to a bedpost. His face had a deep blue blush across his face as he told Stretch about how his Papyrus had surprised him by shoving a dirty old sock that was in the living room for longer than he could remember. Papyrus just wanted his brother to do the same things the other Sans did with their brothers. Even if it was straight up vanilla shit. It was better than nothing at this point.

All Stretch had to do was slip it in his drink and just wait. Luckily, Blue made a really big dinner so he could just blame his eventual drowsiness on eating too much. Papyrus shoved the pill bottle into his hoodie pocket, strolling out of his room. He could see that his brother's door was closed and downstairs the television was blasting. Today both him and his brother were going to watch a movie. This was going to be his only chance until who knows when.

“Papy, the movie is going to start soon!” Blue cried out, stars in his eyes.

“Alright, lil' bro. Just going to get some honey.” Stretch smiled as he began walking briskly to the kitchen.

Papyrus needed to catch his breath. It was now the time to sink or swim and he was teetering between the choice. For so long he wanted to feel like the other versions of himself. They got to feel the taste of their brother. But Sans, his Sans, had no interest in the more adult stuff they all would do. He was just more interested in training than anything else. Yes, he would hang out with the others, but Papyrus knew without a doubt that nothing happened between him and the others. The others would have told him everything about the event. But nobody has.

Papyrus was leaning on the kitchen counter, sweating profusely. He was trying desperately to keep his cool as he battled with himself. If he flung himself to his own temptations, he knew that he would feel good. He could feel his bones heat up at the very thought of his dick tasting his Sans. He wanted so badly to just give into his desires. But he also knew that it would make him feel like complete shit for taking advantage of Sans. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to feel the soul-crushing guilt of drugging his brother just to take advantage of him. And if he stayed strong and just treated this like any other movie night, he would end up jerking off furiously and or see if he could hook up with one of the Sans. If he couldn't be with his Sans, then he had the other two. Even though they were, in one way or another, like HIS Sans, Papyrus still felt as if they were poor imitations.

Papyrus could just picture it now. Conquering his little brother. Even if Sans didn't love him the way he wanted him to, these dark feelings just continued to churn in his soul. He needed to do this. He needed to feel the touch of his dear sweet innocent brother. Even if it meant doing it in the most despicable ways possible. It would just be a one-time thing. Never to happen again. He felt the excitement in his soul. All he had to do was open the fridge, pour a glass of chocolate milk for Sans, break two of the capsules in Sans' drink. He'd give it to his little brother, wait around until his brother passed out, and he would finally get to have his way with the small skeleton.

Papyrus took a deep breath as he felt his body shaking. He pulled himself back up, he opened one of the cabinet drawers. He pulled out his honey and greedily sucked on it. This was his liquid courage to go through with it. He needed to do it. If he didn't, he knew he was going to lose his mind.

While he was lapping up the drops of honey from the spout, he opened the fridge. He pulled out the gallon of milk along with the chocolate syrup. He opened the syrup bottle and saw the thick gunk oozed out from its container. Once satisfied, he popped open the pill bottles and poured two pills from their container. He broke open the capsules, watching the white powder go into the milk. Papyrus grabbed a spoon and stirred the dark brown gunk and drug together in milk. He was going to do this. He was going to give Sans this milk and in about ten minutes or so, Sans was going to get knocked the fuck out.

“Papy, what's taking so long?” Sans called out.

“I thought you might want some chocolate milk,” Papyrus called out from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Papy! Can you get me some cookies in the cabinet?”

“Yeah, no prob.”

Papyrus went through the cupboards searching for some cookies. After a few minutes, Stretch finally found some of Sans favorite cookies. With the milk, honey, and cookies at hand, Papyrus made his way from the kitchen to the living room. Sans tossed one of his goofy smiles at his brother as Papyrus handed him the cookies and milk. Stretch squeezed the bottle of honey over his mouth, letting the dark golden syrup touch his tongue.

Stretch eyed his brother waiting for him to just drink his chocolate milk. If he drank every last drop, he just had to wait a bit and the real fun would begin. He was going to finally cross that line. He was going to commit one of the greatest sins, and at the moment, he really didn't care for it. He was willing to live for the rest of his life knowing that sin was crawling all over his back.

Sans was eating his cookies, occasionally dunking them in the milk. The anticipation was a lot. Papyrus just wanted to force the drink down Sans gullet. But he held his composure. He needed to act as casual as possible. If he showed even the slightest bit of anxiety over this, he knew Sans would catch on. After a while, Sans finished his cookies. Papyrus just watched the television. It was one of those movies that Undyne had let Sans borrow. Papyrus was just slurping up his honey while Sans greedily stuffed his face with the baked goods. Sooner or later, he knew that Sans would drink the milk. And in a matter of time, he knew that once he drank his milk, he could finally feel his brother's bones close to him. Papyrus just wished that he had put the damn powder in the cookies instead of the drink.

Every once in a while, Papyrus would look over at Sans, seeing if he had drunk anymore from his glass. To his relief, Sans was about a quarter from finishing his beverage. A soft smile crept on his face. Soon, Sans would pass out and the real fun would begin. Papyrus felt like a fat kid in a candy shop just thinking about what he would be able to do with Sans. He was finally going to go all the way with him. He just had to put away from his mind that it wasn't exactly consensual. But, in Papyrus's soul, he knew that one day, Sans would be willing. He just wasn't in the mood for waiting so long.

Sans finished his drink, putting the glass on the coffee table. Sans gave a little yawn as he continued watching the movie. Papyrus, at this point, felt giddy as he knew that soon, Sans was going to be passed out. The only thing he could do was just continue watching the movie and making small talk with his brother.

“Papy,” Sans rubbed his eye socket, “I'm going to go to sleep. I just feel so tired.”

“You need any help getting up?”

“Na, thanks though. You're the best.” Sans muttered as he made his way upstairs.

Papyrus decided that he would just wait about another fifteen minutes. That would be plenty of time for Sans to make it to his bed and just sleep. And after that, he had all night to play with Sans and destroy any evidence of what he would be doing to his brother. He dug through his pants pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Quickly, he unlocked it, finding the clock app to set up the timer. Fell was right. This was all just a waiting game. He had to wait for the perfect time to slip the drugs in his brother's drink. He just had to wait for Sans to drink it. And he just had to wait fifteen minutes to make sure that everything would go to plan. And after those fifteen minutes, he would have at least a good five hours to use his Sans any way he wished and at least another three hours to make sure that there were no single clues of what happened tonight and act as if nothing ever happened.

Papyrus knew that Fell would probably call bullshit if he told him. He figured that he could easily just snap some pics of the act and keep it buried in his phone. Sans never went through it anyway. And even if he wanted to, there was a password that he would have to know. So he knew without a shadow of a doubt that, those pictures were safe on his phone.

It was crazy. The more Papyrus wanted time to speed up, it seemed to do the complete opposite. Papyrus felt like ten minutes had passed only to see that at times, it was only a minute max. He was just very eager to get the ball rolling. Papyrus could feel his magic pooling to form his erection. He knew that soon, he would be able to feel his Sans close to his body. Soon, he would be able to feel the pleasures his brother had denied him so many times. His imagination was running wild. He could almost feel the inner walls that belonged to his brother, almost like red hot velvet enveloping his dick as they would tighten around his member like a viper. He knew that whatever his imagination thought, it wouldn't ever be able to compete.

Papyrus snapped towards his phone, the timer going off. It was time. By now, Sans would be asleep on his bed and he would finally be able to claim his brother. He would finally have him the way no other has and that alone excited him beyond all comparison. Papyrus found the remote to the television and turned it off. He got up from the couch and began his way upstairs. He saw that Sans' door was slightly ajar.

“Perfect,” Papyrus smiled as he opened the door fully.

Before him was his brother, his legs tangled by the mass of bed sheets. His brother was sleeping peacefully. He looked so perfect at this moment. His mouth slightly opened as he snored softly. One arm above his head while the other rested on his chest. Papyrus could see Sans breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling like the ebb of the tides.

Sans was just breath-taking. To Papyrus, Sans was the cup of wine that never ran dry. Sans was the success of catching the ultimate high. Sans was everything good in this world that he knew damn well didn't deserve. Sans was everything beautiful in the ugly world they lived. Sans was Sans, and for that, Papyrus knew that he would never be deserving of Sans. He was going to have to steal it, even if it meant betraying his brother and casting his own soul into the never ending pit of sins.

Papyrus took notice that Sans was wearing only his underwear. Papyrus quickly left Sans room. He wanted to make sure that everything would go to plan. He grabbed the pill bottle in his hoodie, tossing it on his bed. He knew that they would be safest there for the time being. He wanted to make sure that there was no way that those pills slipped out of his clothes and Sans finding them. He rushed back into his brother's room, taking his clothes off during the process. He was just ready. He just wanted to have the sweet taste of Sans run through his body. The same way his bones heated with the lust that boiled inside him. He was already so close to achieving everything he could have ever wanted. Sans was just there, sleeping- dead to the world for the next several hours.

Papyrus carefully climbed onto his brother's bed, his frame towering over his brother's. Sans was precious as he continued to sleep. Papyrus rested his head on the nape of Sans neck. He could breathe in his brother's essence. He had a delicate smell of sugar and honeysuckle. He was simply mouth watering. Papyrus slowly let his tongue travel over San's neck, jumping for a moment when he heard Sans let out a little soft moan.

“Sans?” Papyrus spoke softly.

Papyrus waited for a minute, his brother just sleeping as if nothing was happening. He let out a sigh of relief, planting soft kisses across his brother's mandible, sighing with satisfaction. Papyrus felt his soul swelling with joy as his fantasies became closer to reality. Stretch rested his mouth over Sans, letting his tongue slip inside the warm crevice. Papyrus could taste Sans. It was more than what Papyrus could have dreamed. He lost himself as he dominated over the smaller one's tongue. The only thing that would have made it better was if he were awake. But this, this was alright. This was enough to get him through until that time came.

Papyrus felt his member rub against Sans undergarment, a light moan escaped into Sans mouth. Papyrus broke the kiss, a trail of saliva mixed with their magic connected them. Papyrus could see a light blush spread across Sans face. If he looked only breath-taking earlier, he looked even more angelic now. Papyrus carefully crawled over to Sans pelvis, the underwear was going to be a problem. He carefully began to slip them off of him, making sure that he would be able to find them when the time need be.

Papyrus smiled once he saw his brother in all of his glory. Papyrus grazed Sans pelvic girdle with his phalanges. He could see Sans body quiver delicately with the light feathery touches. Papyrus body jolt with ecstasy as he watched Sans body react to his fingers graze across Sans delicate bones. With a rejuvenated eager, Stretch pressed his face against San's pubis, his hands wrapped around Sans ischium. Sans let out. Papyrus nostrils could pick up his little brother's essence even more. It was the same as his neck, only stronger. He could feel his mouth salivating with great excitement. His bones almost hot to the touch in a faux heat.

Papyrus tongue slithered out of his mouth, letting it rest on Sans pubic symphysis, his brother's taste was better than any drop of honey that ever touched his mouth. To his own enjoyment, he could see Sans body twitch in reaction with the wonderful attention he gave him. Stretch began to pucker his mouth, sucking at the very center of where his little brother's hip bones met, the small cushioning between the two rounded points. Papyrus could hear breathy moans escaping from Sans, his breathing becoming more shallow. He knew that there was no way Sans would be awake. Fell assured him that the pills he gave him would be strong enough to knock Sans out for a good night's worth. He would have nothing to fear so long as he gave him two pills. So long as he gave him two pills, things would be fine. No more, no less. Just two. And Papyrus did what was recommended.

Papyrus loved how Sans body twitched, almost as if the pleasure he was giving him was too much for his small body to handle. He pulled away from Sans honey pot, looking at how flushed Sans had become. His bones gave off a faint tint of his blue magic. The more Papyrus gazed at the smaller skeleton, the more his body yearned for him. On instinct, Papyrus began to rub femurs, Sans body relaxed a little more, not twitching as much as before. He could see that Sans was already beginning to have his magic pool between his legs. Papyrus rubbed his brother's bones gingerly, watching his brother begin to form his ecto flesh, almost as if Sans was doing it just for him... Only for him.

Papyrus allowed for a random hand to graze from the femur to pubis, slowly tracing to his finger to the magical mound that was forming. Sans gave out small huffs as Papyrus continued teasing. He just found everything that Sans was doing adorable beyond words. Papyrus wasn't sure if Blue just naturally was slow at forming his ecto genitals, or if it was the drugs that made it take longer than normal. But it didn't matter. This was, in Papyrus's eyes, his brother's way of torturing him. This was his means of teasing him. Even though he was drugged and passed out, he was still playing hard to get. Papyrus played that game with Sans to years, years before they ever met their alternate selves. Years before he realized that he wasn't the only one that wanted to just completely destroy his brother's innocence. And if he was able to wait all those years of desperately trying to win his brother, now that he was before him, his body willing so long as the drugs made it, he could afford to wait longer.

Papyrus let his member rest on his brother's hips. He pulled Sans hand on it, making his hand grasp it. He let out small gruff moans escape his mouth as he forced his brother to play with him. His hand small and delicate compared to his. Papyrus was massive between himself and Sans, his hand easily able to wrap with no problem around his brother's wrist. He forced Sans to pump him gently. Papyrus moaned out, even more, his vision blurred from his brother's touches the faster he made Sans pump.

He couldn't hold it anymore as a fresh hot stream shot out of him, hitting Sans on his chest. Papyrus huffed, smiling as he knew that there was more to come. He looked over at Sans, his other hand still teasing his brother's mound. It was now fully formed. Papyrus licked his nonexistent lips greedily. He felt a smile spread across his face, his brother had formed a cute little pussy for his dick to rest in. The slit perfectly split in the middle, making his pussy look more engulfed than it probably was. A sudden hunger filled his lustful urges. He was just mesmerized by how his brother had created a nice fat pussy for his amusement.

“Fuck, Sans,” Papyrus sighed as he gave a nice long lick to the newly formed clit, letting his tongue press against it teasingly.

He could see Sans body twitch more violently, his moans became more breathy with every playful push of the little blue nub. Papyrus could taste Sans magic. His brother was intoxicating. He was the best kind of drug he could have ever taken. He was sweeter than any honey he had. Papyrus let his tongue dart in and out of Sans mound. Papyrus felt a shiver up his spine, he knew that Sans was going to feel amazing. Just from this alone, he could see that every Sans was different, and without a doubt, his brother was the best. His Sans was the best. And as fucked up as it was, he wanted to take that away from the others before his brother decided to try the others. He wanted to take away Sans first, even if Sans wouldn't remember it in the morning. He wanted to make sure that he marked Sans as his. He would always be his. In this, Sans had no say, so long as Papyrus had anything to say about it.

Papyrus pulled away dishearteningly, a web of saliva and his brother's juices breaking the further he got away. His mind was going numb. He needed to feel Sans. It was time for it. He deserved it after so long of waiting. He deserved his prize. He deserved to let his dick feel the insides of his brother twisting around him. He deserved to have Sans milk him dry. He deserved to just completely trash his brother's pussy to the point that not even another Papyrus would be able to stomach it. He wanted to make his Sans his forever.

Slowly, Stretch hovered over Blue, letting the tip of his penis poke at his entrance. Papyrus felt his body shudder from the heat Sans gave off. Sans body occasionally twitched as Papyrus pressed his member into his brother. It was tighter than what he expected. Papyrus shut his eyes, trying to get his dick to go in. After a bit of coaxing, he was finally able to get it in. Papyrus sighed in relief as he saw the head of his penis vanish into his brother. He looked over at Sans, his face scrunched in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He felt his soul soften as he kissed his brother again, reassuring that everything would be alright and his body was about to experience one of the best things in the world.

Little by little, he let himself go deeper into Sans. He could feel his brother's womanhood struggling to accommodate him. His member twitched from the heat that enveloped him. He just wanted to go from tip to base inside Sans, but he knew that he couldn't. It was too risky. For now, he was alright with the shallow thrusting. He could feel his hips grinding over the smaller skeleton, wanting to go faster. His voice was as shaky as his bones as he let out moans and growls. Sans huffed, his face now flushed blue with his body's reaction to his dick. Papyrus kissed Sans harshly, holding onto his limp body. Papyrus let out a low moan as he felt himself go a little deeper than anticipated. Sans, by reflex, hissed out a moan. Papyrus slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip inside. Once he felt that he was far enough out, he went right back in, this time, his dick was able to go further inside without resistance. A few more thrusts, Papyrus was confident enough that his brother was finally able to take him in fully.

Papyrus let himself lose control to his own sinful lusts, thrusting into Sans, feeling his tip hit sacrum with every thrust. He felt his voice hitch up with every moan that escaped him. Sans body breathed heavily, little moans leaving him. Papyrus just felt himself being lost in his own mind. Sans huffed out his moans, as his body continued to act like a rag doll as Papyrus thrust into him. Papyrus mind was reeling as he felt blasts of pleasure from his brother. Sans body would randomly contract on his member, making Papyrus lose his vision momentarily.

Sans had no idea what his body was doing to Papyrus. And Papyrus was happy that Sans was unconscious for this. His body was everything and more that Papyrus could have dreamed of. He felt as if hot velvety silk dripped on his dick, little bumps massaging his penis in the most perfect ways he had ever experienced. Papyrus thrust deeper into Sans, a groan of pleasure escaped his body. An idea flashed in his mind, making him pull out quickly. He looked at his hoodie on the floor, grabbing it quickly from the floor. It was heavier than normal. Perfect. He dug through the pockets to find his phone. While he was unlocking it, he thrust himself back into Sans, feeling as if his dick missed the new home it made in his brother.

Papyrus began thrusting at a normal pace again, Sans face scrunched up as if he were dreaming. Papyrus smiled as he went through his phone for the camera app, setting it up to take pictures of what was unfolding before him. He stopped thrusting for a moment as he took a picture of his dick was completely inside Sans. Papyrus knew that if he ever needed some material to jack of too alone, his little brother just provided him with the best material ever.

Papyrus pressed the power button on his phone, the screen turned black. He pulled out of Sans again, putting Sans on another position. Papyrus picked Sans up, letting his brother's back resting on his chest. Carefully, he aimed his erection right under Sans opening, letting the tip rest over Sans puffy mound. Papyrus moved further up on the bed, letting his back rest on the headboard as he took a selfie of himself with Sans, a cocky grin plastered all over Papyrus's face while Sans had his mouth open, eyes closed with his face covered with a heavy blush. In the picture, he could see his dick between Sans legs.

Once he was done taking pictures, for now, Papyrus thrust himself back inside Sans, his body flopped around while Papyrus thrust his hips upwards. Papyrus held onto Sans arms, keeping Sans from falling forwards. This position was interesting, to say the least. He could feel Sans coccyx rub against his pelvis, his mind becoming numb as he Sans inner walls clamped around him. Papyrus let go of Sans arms, letting him flop onto his back. Papyrus placed two phalanges in Sans mouth, feeling his little brother's fat little tongue resting. Papyrus twirled around his fingers playing with the blue tongue slide between both fingers.

Soft little noises escaped Sans mouth as Papyrus thrust into Sans even harder. Papyrus let out his moans as the sounds of his sins rang through in his head. The slapping of ecto flesh was the rhythm of the squeaking bed. This was quickly starting to become Papyrus's favorite song, he and his brother singing along, although Sans sang it more benumbed comatose.

Papyrus was starting to lose control again while Sans was clamping harder. His face was scrunched up more than normal as Papyrus felt something completely different. Sans was violently constricting and relaxing, the sudden changes forced Papyrus to pull out. He didn't want to climax yet, although he could tell that his Sans already did. Stretch was trying to steady his breathing as he lifted Sans again, this time positioning his face on a pillow. He had his legs flexed, having Sans rest on his knees while his hips were thrust into the air. Sans breathing was heavy as a mixture of snores and moans escaped his frame.

Papyrus felt his arousal even stronger the moment he saw this new pose for Sans. Stretch grabbed Sans ass, his anus puckered slightly as right below his slit, separating two his lower lips. They looked even fatter than before as he saw the blue magic seeping out. Papyrus gave a nice long lick as he began lapping up Sans honey that never seemed to finish flowing. He let his tongue roam wherever, letting it dart between Sans perfect pussy to his little asshole.

Once he felt that Sans was ready for another round, he thrust himself in again, pleased that he wasn't going to have to spend even more time on getting his body accustomed to his member. Papyrus was just thrusting into Sans, this was deeper than he anticipated and he just loved it. Stretch felt as if his body were about to dust with how amazing Blue was right now. He could only imagine how much better he would have been if he was actually awake for it. But that was something that he knew would take time for him to warm up to. Right now, this would have to do. Sans just laying there as if he were nothing but a life-sized doll just for Papyrus. Stretch continued thrusting into Sans, his mind was already gone. He could feel his body dangerously close to crossing the line. He knew that once he came, it would be official. He would be the world's shittiest brother. He would be the worst Papyrus in any universe.

He let out a grunt as he felt himself release inside Sans. His brother milking him as Stretch struggled to catch his breath. Once he was relaxed enough, he let himself slip out, seeing his own seed spill out of Sans. The orange and blue mixed as it dripped out of Sans. Papyrus blushed as he unlocked his phone and took another snapshot. He pressed some of the buttons, and his phone started recording.

“So,” Stretch sighed as he turned the camera onto himself, “I finally did it. I did what Edge suggested and I finally got my Sans.”

Papyrus turned the camera back to his brother, showing off the evidence of what had happened. Going on about how Sans felt and how his perfect pussy was now just completely trashed for the time being.

“From what the time says on the phone, I am behind schedule. I was going to record me washing him off, but that won't be interesting.”


End file.
